-A- is for Avengers
by LeDbrite
Summary: When the Make-A-Wish foundation contacts the Avengers, the team must come together to help fulfill a wish.
1. A Wish is Made

A/N: I needed to de-stress from the strain of writing my other stories, so I went with something light, and a fic of the Avengers gathered as a team seemed to fit the bill :)

Apologies if characters are slightly OOC...

* * *

/\\\/\\\

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Wish is Made_**

**The** comm buzzed, alerting Maria Hill to an incoming message, and earning a weary look accompanied by a long suffering sigh for its pains.

"Leslie," she informed her young assistant tiredly. "If this is another call complaining about Thursday's conference, then I don't want to hear it." It had been a long day, one that had dragged her spirits down more than usual. And while Stark's lawyers were brilliant in their profession, there was little they could do about the juvenile tendencies she was forced to face.

"It's not," Leslie reassured smoothly, tone never escaping from the cool, business-formal tenor she typically spoke with. "It's a representative from the Make-A-Wish Foundation requesting to speak to Mr. Stark."

"This is coming through to me?" Hill demanded bluntly. An eyebrow rising into a smooth arc was the only outward sign of her incredulity. Her past as a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was well known (as her identity wasn't exactly a secret), but this was the first case where it made a difference to her work at Stark Industries.

"You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Leslie replied plainly. "I thought you would know how best to handle it."

The girl wasn't far off the mark, Hill mused. "Send it through," she consented. Ending the comm transmission, she picked up the flat, concave body of the wireless phone, listening to the clicks as the line went through. Hearing the open silence of the other end, meaning it was connected, she introduced herself.

"This is Maria Hill, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Eric West from the Make-A-Wish Foundation," a warm male voice replied. "And I was hoping to speak with Mr. Stark on behalf of a child's wish."

"I'm Mr. Stark's communications representative, along with the rest of the Avengers, and I'll be handling your call," she informed.

"I thought the Avengers quit when S.H.I.E.L.D. was shut down?" he queried mildly, reminding her that the Avengers Initiative had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. program.

"The position stands," Maria replied curtly, slightly irked at how casually he mentioned that fact. "As long as there's still a team, it's my job to help keep them out of the public eye when they're off duty, and to monitor outside communications for them. This isn't the first time Mr. Stark has been approached on the grounds of fulfilling a wish, and while I'm not trying to be harsh," she continued honestly, "what makes this one special?"

"Ms. Hill, I think once you see the terms of this one, you'll understand why I brought this one forward. Would it be all right if I faxed or emailed it to you?" Though she'd been brusque with him, the timbre of his voice never wavered from pleasant, clearly having experience from dealing with a variety of people.

"Email is fine," she answered, rattling off the email address.

"I'll send it now," he returned.

Waiting patiently, in which the phone was silent, a few minutes passed before the info bar dropped from the top of her screen to let her know that a new email had arrived.

"I got it," she confirmed, opening it up on the computer screen. Skipping the first paragraph (stating the history of Make-A-Wish, their policies, and the details for who to contact), she skimmed over the first words to the main body, eyebrows lifting as she did a double take, swiftly reading the words over again. Pressing the phone closer to her ear, eyes locked on the screen, she kept herself in check long enough to not end the conversation right then.

"Look over the details, discuss them with your employer if you need to," Eric West was saying. "But I must ask that you don't share this with anyone else until a decision has been made. For our discretion, along with yours. It's just our policy. And I hope to hear back from you soon," he concluded.

"I'll let you know as soon as we have an answer," Hill confirmed, finishing with a polite good-bye and hanging up. Immediately switching to comm, she instructed Leslie, "Put Tony Stark on for me, and get Pepper in on this too. Tell them it's important."

Satisfied that the girl was carrying out her instructions, Hill held the phone loosely to her ear, elbow propped on her desk as she leaned forward, caught up in her work. Clicking the print symbol, she moved to the printer, ready to catch the papers as they came out.

"I assume this isn't a mission," Tony said by way of announcing his presence on the phone. "Because I'm pretty sure you're not authorized to give those anymore."

"Mr. Stark," Hill returned formally, ignoring his comment. "If I could talk to you in person for a moment, there's something we need to discuss."

* * *

-§§§-

* * *

**"'Anonymous** child'…" Tony read aloud, still picking apart the details of the email. "Is there even such a thing?"

Fifteen minutes had passed since Hill had left her office in the Human Resources department on the second floor, making her way up to the pent house of the Avengers Tower where Tony had agreed to meet her (Pepper had been unable to make it, being caught up in a prior engagement). Since she'd arrived and informed him of the call from Make-A-Wish, he had spent the entirety of the time criticizing the nature of the request as posed in the email.

"And what type of wish is this?" he continued disbelievingly, squinting at the paper, though the font was easy enough to read. "There is not a single request for a day to hang out with Iron Man on here," he complained.

"It's an 'I wish to give'," Hill replied, folding her arms. "An anonymous child wants to give to the Avengers, and certain former members of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay, so maybe hanging out with all of the Avengers for a day would be cool," Tony conceded, persisting in being troublesome about the nature of the wish. His unspoken continuation to his words was that Iron Man was still a lot cooler than the rest of the team. "But some of these people on this list are dead, and the rest I've never heard of," he pointed out, flapping the pages to emphasize his statement, giving her a look.

Shaking her head, not amused by his characteristic arrogance, she answered impatiently, "Just go with it, Stark."

"Ah," he retorted sharply, waving a finger at her. "You work for me now, I could have you fired for such insolence."

Smirking, she replied smoothly, "Sorry Tony, but Pepper's the boss. I'm afraid she won't like it if you decide to fire me."

"I'm still the one who signs your paycheck," he grumbled, kicking the dramatics up a notch.

Subtly rolling her eyes, she gestured to the email in his hand with a nod of her head. "Well, you're going to have to decide how to answer that so I can get back to work. Wouldn't want to be wasting your money now, hmm…?" she added wryly.

"I'm going to have to talk to Pepper about why she hired you again," he muttered himself. "But fine," he decided, tossing the papers aside. "Go ahead and tell them yes."

* * *

/\\\/\\\

* * *

A/N: Please note, there is no specific timeline, event, or movie/show/universe in which this is happening. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be referred to, as will all of the movies, and anything else "Marvel" that happens to find its way in. It started as a challenge to see if it was possible to list something from the Avengers for each letter of the alphabet. From there, it grew, and in the end result a small plot appeared. As such, the story is already mapped out, and I will be updating when I can.

Next chapter will feature more of the others.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and I'm open to suggestions if anyone has an idea for a scene they'd like to see! Until then.


	2. The A-B-C's

/\\\/\\\

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The A-B-C's_**

**Needless** to say, the Avengers were summoned.

Calling Make-A-Wish back, confirming their acceptance of the wish, Hill proceeded to contact the necessary parties. It happened to be one of those rare opportunities where everyone was on hand, or at least nearby, and easily reached with a phone call.

Thor had dropped in from Asgard, for a science convention that he and Jane had been planning on attending that was being held in New York for the week. Natasha had come back from hiding after the events at the Triskelion, and was staying in the Tower for the time being. Clint was also at the tower, home between missions. The rest basically lived there full time.

Tony and Pepper, of course, kept residence there, though they had to split their time between New York and Malibu. Bruce had lived there since the Battle of New York, because Tony had convinced him that he'd be able to hide away from the world there. Steve had accepted Tony's offer of hospitality because of Bucky; the safety, and limited contact with the outside world, made it preferable.

As for the small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had been named on the list, they too would be arriving soon, guaranteeing a need for introductions between the two teams.

In short, for the immediate moment, the Avengers (plus a few additions) were miraculously all there for the briefing that was being held the next morning.

* * *

-§§§-

* * *

**Gathering** on the communal floor, Maria Hill was already waiting by the time the others started arriving.

Copies of the email had been sent to the team members the night before (abbreviated versions that Hill had approved), preparing them for the briefing, along with allowing plenty of time for confusion to set in.

The letter read:

_"Dear Avenger members; Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man), Steven Rodgers (a.k.a. Captain America), Bruce Banner (a.k.a. Hulk), Natasha Romanoff (a.k.a. Black Widow), Clint Barton (a.k.a. Hawkeye), Thor Odinson, etc._

_Thank you for your generous acceptance of helping to make [Anonymous child's] wish come true. The wish presented, was a request to give. The goal [Anonymous child] expressed was to show how much your efforts in defending/saving the world have meant to [Anonymous child]._

_To fulfill the terms of the wish, we request that you appear at _ on this upcoming Saturday, with the following people present:_

_Banner, Bruce (a.k.a. Hulk)_

_Barnes, James "Bucky"_

_Barton, Clint (a.k.a. Hawkeye)_

_Coulson, Phillip_

_Fitz, Leopold_

_Fury, Nicolas J._

_Hill, Maria_

_May, Melinda_

_Odinson, Thor_

_Potts, Virginia "Pepper"_

_Rodgers, Steven (a.k.a. Captain America)_

_Romanoff, Natasha (a.k.a. Black Widow)_

_Simmons, Jemma_

_Skye_

_Stark, Tony (a.k.a. Iron Man)_

_Upon confirmation that all named persons are present, we will initiate the first directives of the wish. In compliance with fulfilling the wish, we ask that you remain free from any conflicting activities for approximately the span of a month. The wish will be fulfilled during the duration of said (a month's) time. If this is a problem, inform us of your dilemma and we will work to accommodate you._

_Sincerely, the Make-A-Wish foundation."_

"So let me get this straight," Clint began, flopping down onto a side couch, a 'seriously?' look on his face. "We're supposed to stay inactive while we receive this kid's wish?"

"They certainly went to a lot of effort addressing us," Bruce mused wryly, taking a seat at the other end of the couch that Tony and Pepper had claimed. "They didn't have to include our alter egos."

"Aw, you're only saying that because you're shy about the Other Guy, Brucie," Tony teased, leaning over to shove his recalcitrant friend affectionately on the shoulder. "Lighten up."

While Pepper clamped a hand on Tony's arm and whispered a threatening lecture about what she'd do to him if he didn't behave, Clint brought up another point, ignoring the drama happening on the other couch. "What about our jobs? I mean, really? Are we going to drop everything simply because a kid…" He stopped, faint embarrassment and guilt crossing features, realizing how insensitive his words were. Changing his tone, his argument was made in a quieter voice when he continued. "It's a little fantastical isn't it, the Avengers out of commission because we're receiving gifts?"

"Really? Fantastical?" Hill questioned, giving him a mildly exasperated look. "That was the best you could come up with? And yes, Agent Barton, we are expected to drop everything. I expect you to be gracious about it, and show understanding. If not that, than tolerance. Now," she added, glancing around, "once the rest show up, we'll get started."

"Don't like kids, Barton?" Natasha asked silkily, having slipped quietly into the room, nudging him gently as she joined him on his couch and curled up into the corner of it.

"Hey, I like kids fine," he protested.

"Mmm-hmm," Natasha responded with a coy twist to her slight smile.

"Oh, I know how you are with kids-" Clint began to retort, but Thor interrupted, commenting brightly.

"It is a noble cause to give such happiness to these younglings," he remarked amiably, having overheard Clint's concerns from a moment ago. Taking the last available couch, he continued eagerly, "Jane has regaled me with tales of their work, and the joy they bring to those who are ill. I am glad to be partaking in such service!"

"Sorry we're late," Steve said, announcing his and Bucky's presence, the last ones to enter the room. "Did we miss anything?"

"Good, now we're ready to begin," Hill acknowledged, indirectly answering his question.

Shifting uncertainly, gaze flitting around the room but not landing on anyone's face, Bucky muttered, barely audible to anyone except Steve, "I'm going to leave, since I'm not needed." Retreating, he was half way out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Hey, Buck! Wait!" Steve called, chasing after his friend. "Come on, nobody's going to mind if you listen in."

"Yeah, but its your meeting," Bucky replied with a crooked grin, glancing back at Steve, shoving his hands into his pockets, an unconscious habit he'd picked up when feeling especially out-of-place or insecure. "Besides, no kid wants the Soldier coming around," he added lowly.

"Barnes, you're on the list," Hill stated directly.

"I'm on the list?" he echoed dubiously, turning back to face the room again.

"Second from the top," Natasha confirmed.

"Obviously, I'm first," Tony butt in, flashing a broad grin.

"Actually, you're last," Natasha informed with a smirk. "Bruce is first."

"What?!" Tony squawked, snatching up his tablet to the evidence for himself. Slumping in defeat, realizing that they hadn't pulled a fast one on him, words were not immediately forth coming as he tried to think of something to turn the situation around.

"Sorry honey," Pepper murmured, rubbing his back comfortingly, though an amused smile pulled at her lips.

Pulling his spirits together, sitting upright to enhance his point, Tony declared imperiously, "Well, it's clear they're saving the best for last!" At that, his cocky grin came out in full force, insufferably pleased with his logic.

Shooting her boyfriend a look, gently smacking him upside the head, Pepper offered a warm, apologetic, smile in Bucky's direction. "James, we'd love it if you stayed. At first, I thought I wasn't needed here too, the address threw me off," she admitted with a slight laugh. "But my name's on the list too. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Passing over the tablet Tony had been holding, Bucky slowly read through the list, still somewhat reluctant. Offering a tentative, self-deprecating smile, he handed it back, but the team's efforts to make him feel welcome had paid off.

"I guess I'll stay," he conceded. To a questioning glance from Steve, he lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, ending the silent conversation that had passed between them.

"Are we good, gentlemen?" Hill asked wryly. Confirming that the two had decided to remain standing, she launched into the briefing. "Make-A-Wish has contacted us with a specific request. I assume all of you read the email I sent last night, so I'll start by addressing the major issue: Missions. At the polite request, and logical reason, of Make-A-Wish, travel outside the city of New York is prohibited. All missions are suspended…"

"You're not allowed to give those!" Tony retorted in a stage whisper, doing his best to kill her tirade, earning a scathing glare in return.

"…And if I hear word of _any_ of you-" she moved the scathing look from Tony to take in the rest, emphatically underlining her point that nothing would save them from her wrath if they crossed this rule. "-_Any of you_, leaving this city, so help me!" She let them simmer under the heat of her threat, knowing that the idea of it alone would be enough to discourage misdemeanor.

"Second point," she continued. "The named participants. Aside from the six Avengers, plus two exceptions, four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have also been listed."

"Uh, excuse me," Tony broke in with a second interruption, raising his hand as if in class. "I have a valid point to make here."

Hill shot him a look of weary, disbelieving, acceptance, folding her arms to listen, as she, incredibly, let him have the floor.

"Has anyone even met these people? I mean, seriously? 'Skye' doesn't indicate whether that's a first or last name, and what do they put on documents they have to sign? Not applicable in which ever name 'Skye' isn't?"

"It's her first name," Hill stated. "And yes, I've met her," she added irritably, no longer in the mood to hear Tony out, but he was only warming up.

"And second!" He pressed, raising his voice to retain audience. "Am I the only one noticing this? Two of these guys are dead, yet 'Fury, Nicolas J.' and 'Coulson, Phillip' are mentioned on this list."

Bucky hunched his shoulders uncomfortably, arms tightening across his chest, listening warily. His actions would've gone unnoticed, except for the fact that Steve put a hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance.

Catching the movement, Tony immediately pounced on it. Aiming an accusing finger at them, he called out, "And the Grandpas are hiding something! What aren't they telling?!"

"The Winter Soldier shot Fury," Natasha replied, straight faced.

"Oh!" Shocked understanding dawned in Tony's face. "Whoa, damn, Capsicle's best friend killed Fury! Why wasn't I informed?!"

"It was confidential. None of the details went public," Hill informed.

"Not many people even believed he existed at the time," Steve broke in, defending his friend.

"Right, you know what?" Tony demanded, griping, no longer having fun. Especially since Hill, Natasha, and Steve had joined forces to shield Bucky. "This just keeps getting better and better. Point break's brother spears Coulson through the heart. Cap's buddy, our new resident assassin, murders Fury. In light of that news, who knows what condition the others, the ones we haven't met, are in! Do you know how messed up this is?" he exclaimed, facial expression a sight to behold, his dramatics in full swing.

Giving a tight smile, Hill commented, almost casually, "Actually, that's the third point I had to make. Fury and Coulson aren't dead."

"WHAT!?" is the general translation of the noise that followed. The following questions were what followed in the immediate chaos: "Coulson was dead!"; "Why weren't we told?"; "How did they survive?"; "We should've been told!"; "What other secrets are you keeping?"; "Shielding the truth from one's friends is dishonorable!"; "If they're alive, then where have they been?"…

After the initial outburst passed, a stunned silence fell as everyone tried to process the news. The news about Coulson had received unanimous shock, felt by all, though Bucky maintained his blank expression. He hadn't known the guy after all. But the revelation of Fury's status, while equally startling, wasn't shared by the entire group. There had been a few in on the know.

It only lasted a moment though, as Steve soon shattered it.

Protesting weakly against the glare Bucky was giving him, trying to explain himself, and doing a poor job of it, there wasn't much he could say to improve his situation.

Coming to his aid, Natasha offered nonchalantly. "If it helps, we thought he was dead too, at first."

"Honestly, Buck," Steve pleaded; attempting to soothe the hurt he'd caused his friend. "I would've told you, but it was confidential. Nick didn't want us to tell anyone."

"You let me believe I'd killed him," Bucky seethed, tone rich with rightfully deserved, but suppressed, anger. "Do you know how guilty I've felt about that?"

"You still attacked him and shot him," Hill point out blandly.

"Thanks," Bucky replied drily with a bitter half smile.

A heavy silence killed further conversation, leaving everyone feeling awkward in the light of what had been shared.

Finally, Tony spoke up, cracking a badly timed joke. "Hey, I guess Capsicle's best friend only shot the Director. That's so much better than killing him."

Unamused glares from all were directed at him.

* * *

/\\\/\\\

* * *

A/N: For clarification, I don't have experience, or knowledge, of how Make-A-Wish works. I just tried to make it seem plausible enough from what I found through research.

Well, I tried my best to give each character a decent amount of attention, but I'm not used to writing with so many. Again, sorry if any are OOC. Anyway, thanks for the attention shown so far! Next chapter begins the gist of the story. Until then.


End file.
